What fate has in store for him
by Paranoid Songtress
Summary: Seto and Jade want to be like a normal couple, but there's a few problems to that like recieving magic powers and hears cries of a young baby. But when something evil from 5,000 years ago returns, things get even worse. What else could go wrong?
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Seto Kaiba is cold-hearted toward other people except Mokuba. Until a girl his age saves his younger brother, Mokuba. After that, she becomes close to Seto and his brother. Will love blossom between her and Seto? Or will someone get in the way?  
  
Sarah: Yay! I finally decided to write a Yugioh fanfic. Sorry if I get a few names wrong. I watch the English series in the US.  
  
Yami: It took you about three months after post your other fics to make this one up.  
  
Sarah: You're so mean, Yami. I was so busy with school. I thought of this about a few days ago. OK.  
  
???: It took you long enough, Paranoia.  
  
Sarah: -turns around and calls out to the shadows behind her- What the hell are you doing here, Riku? (One of my favorite Kingdom Hearts characters.)  
  
Riku: Shit! How did you know it was me?  
  
Sarah: It was obvious. You're not invisible and your shiny silver hair. –Points at his hair-  
  
Yami: -whistles and breaks up the fight- Shut up! So we can get on with this.  
  
Sarah: All right. First, a disclaimer. –Points at Riku and starts watching the 1000 Words concert scene from Final Fantasy X-2 on her friend's PS2-  
  
Riku: Fine. Sarah doesn't own Yugioh or me. She only owns the original character's first name not the last name and personality. There, happy now?  
  
Sarah: SHUIN! WHY THE HELL DID THE BEVELLE SOLDIERS SHOOT THEM? LENNE! NO!–Starts crying-  
  
Riku: Crap. Not that scene again. –Pulls the plug from the PS2 and disconnects all the wires-  
  
Yami: I was watching that too, you know. It's sad. Lenne and Shuin must have been deeply in love.  
  
Sarah: -still crying, while whining- Riku, you're meaner than Yami. That was my favorite part of the game besides the Real Emotion concert in the beginning.  
  
Riku: Shut up and get on with the fic.  
  
Sarah: -stops crying- Fine, fine. I will.

* * *

"Where can he be?" Seto muttered, running through the city in the late afternoon. "Mokuba! Where are you?" 'He can't be far away, can he?' He thought.  
  
In an alleyway on the other side of the city, there was Mokuba, standing against a wall. "No way! I'm not handing over my money!" He yelled. A gang of wild teenage guys surrounded him. They were known as the Stalkers. They would stalk people and steal everything they had, leaving the victim bruised badly. "You're only a little kid! I'll go easy on you." The leader pulled out a bat and slashed out with it, hitting Mokuba on the head. 'Seto, please hurry. Please help me.' Mokuba thought. 'Hurry, big brother.'  
  
"Stop it right there." Said a girl's voice. The gang spun around and saw a girl standing there. She was about Seto's height, had violet eyes and short black hair with brown highlights. She wore a short black skirt, a one strap black top and stiletto high heels. "Let the boy go!" She demanded.  
  
"What if we don't?" One of the gang members snorted. "If you don't let him go, you're in for some pain. You should know it's not nice to hurt others. But, I might have to." "What can a fine girl like you do to us? We're the best gang in this city!" The gang leader exclaimed. "This is what I can do." The girl spun around and kicked the nearest gang member in the face. Her heels made a cut on his face. It bled so much.  
  
"Damn it!" The others yelled. The girl advanced on her next targets: the rest of them. "Attack her." The leader ordered. All the others attacked her except the leader himself. They all tried to punch her, but they missed because she did a back flip and knocked everyone off their feet. They hit the floor hard and were unconscious.  
  
"Now, the leader." She turned to him. He pulled out a gun. The girl got her fists ready and stood in her fighting position. "You are a fine looking girl, you know." "I know that fact, already." She dashed into him, spun around and kicked him so hard he went running with his gang. She turned to Mokuba. She helped him up. "Thanks for saving me." He said. "It's OK. What your name?" The girl asked. "Mokuba Kaiba. My brother is Seto Kaiba. He runs Kaiba Corp." Mokuba said. "Well, that's interesting, Mokuba. My name's Jade Kumi. I also have an older brother."  
  
"Mokuba!" A teenager yelled. He ran to Mokuba. "Don't ever do that again. Who's that?" "Hello, you must be Seto. My name's Jade." Jade said. "I was walking home when I ran into the Stalkers. They were threatening to beat me up. But, Jade saved me from them." Mokuba explained. "She saved you? How?" Seto asked. "She did a lot of kicking and flips." Mokuba replied. Jade giggled. The thing that involves kicking and the flips were called martial arts. Well, I better get going. Bye." Jade turned around and left.  
  
"Bye Jade!" Mokuba called.  
  
"That boy, Mokuba is such a sweet little kid. I hope Seto realizes that more than anyone else." Jade muttered. "Hey Seto! Do you think we'll ever see Jade again?" Mokuba asked. "I don't know, Moki." Seto said, messing up Mokuba's hair. "Maybe or maybe not."  
  
The next day at Domino High....  
  
Seto sat quietly at his desk, quietly watching everyone else. 'I wonder where that girl, Jade is right now?' He thought. 'Why am I thinking about her?' "Class, I want to introduce our new student." Seto's jaw dropped when he saw who the new kid was. It was Jade. "Hi, I'm Jade Kumi. I transferred from Tokyo High." She said.  
  
"Hey guys! Did you saw Kaiba's jaw drop when he saw her?" Tristan whispered. "Yeah. It seemed like he knew her somehow." Yugi whispered back. "I highly doubt that." Tea muttered. "Is there anything you would want to share with the class, Tea? Yugi? Tristan?"  
  
"No. Nothing." Yugi replied quickly. "Jade, you can sit in that empty desk in-between Kaiba and Marik." Their teacher suggested. Jade obeyed and quickly got to her seat. (I don't want to describe the classes in paragraphs. I'll summarize it in one word. "Boring.")  
  
Later at lunch...  
  
"Guys, do you have anything good to eat?" Joey's stomach growled. "'Cuz I'm hungry." "We can tell, Joey." Tristan rolled his eyes. "Guys, there's a rumor going on that Jade is the daughter of the J-POP artist Koda Kumi." Tea said. Yugi spit out the soda he was drinking. "KODA KUMI! She sang to "Come with me", "Real Emotion" and "1000 words." Well, for "Real Emotion" and "1000 words", she sang the Japanese ones and the English versions she sang are on her "Come with me" album."  
  
"Well, I guess you do know something about my mom, then." Jade said, popping out of nowhere. "AH! Jade, don't scare us like that!" Tristan yelled. "Well, we haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Tea. That's Yugi, Tristan and Joey." Tea introduced. "We saw Kaiba's jaw drop when you came into the classroom. Why's that?" Joey asked suspiciously and grinned. "No, Joey. I'm not going out with him. I saved his brother, Mokuba, from the Stalkers yesterday and beat them single-handedly. Shortly after, he found his brother with me."  
  
"Oh. So, that's why we were late for your martial arts class, Jade." Snorted a voice. "Seiya, tell me. Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be flirting or something?" Jade asked the boy behind her without looking.  
  
They saw a boy with black hair and violet eyes there. He looked almost like Jade, but his hair was like Joey's. "Sis, I was wondering why you didn't show up at the time you usually do to that class." Seiya replied. "Wait! You beat the Stalkers single-handedly and lived to tell the tale! That's impossible." Tristan muttered. "If you don't believe me, ask Mokuba. He was there." Jade said. "Hey guys!" Bakura ran to them, trying not to crash into anyone. "What's up?" "Nothing." "So, Jade. How is it sitting next to the social rejects, Marik and Kaiba?" He asked. "Boring, really. Marik's all talk. Kaiba's way too quiet." Jade said, after finishing her lunch. The bell rang. "What class do you have next, Jade?" Joey asked. "History. I think I heard that the subject's ancient Egypt." Jade replied. "It's interesting. The Egyptian culture is full of interesting stuff." "Marik, Yugi and Kaiba have that class too. It's about two hours long. So, see ya, Yugi! Jade!"  
  
Yugi and Jade headed for History class together. They took their seats and Ishizu walked in. "Class, we will be learning about the Egyptian gods. I will put you into groups of two for a project on this." 'Shit! Anyone but Marik.' Jade thought.  
  
"Here are the groups: Yugi and Marik. Jade and Kaiba." (Too lazy to name all of them.) She handed out a sheet that had all the names of the gods and goddesses. "Great, we have to find out what they have power over." Kaiba snorted. Jade took a short glance at Kaiba and looked back at her sheet. "This is so simple. Seth or Set is the god of evil. Anubis is the god of the dead. Osris is the judge of the dead. Isis is the goddess of mourning along with her twin, Nepthys. Ra is the sun god." Jade said all that with her eyes closed.  
  
"How did you-?" Ishizu cut off Marik. "That is all correct, Jade." "What?!" Yugi muttered.  
  
-In Yugi's mind-  
  
Yami, Jade's kind of weird.   
  
I've noticed that from here. It seems she knows something about the Egyptian culture. It's strange. But, she reminds me of someone I knew in my past.   
  
Really? OK. That is weird.   
  
Oh well, Ishizu might know that we're talking in your head. Which is weird in the first place.   
  
Two hours later, they were dismissed from school. "Finally, I can go home and rest." Jade muttered. She started to walk home. "Hey Jade! Wait up!" Seiya called to her. "I thought you were flirting back there for a moment." Jade called to him, as he caught up to her.  
  
"So, how was your first day?" Seiya asked. "I have to sit in-between the social rejects of the class. But, things are going well." Jade continued walking. "Jade!!" A kid ran and hugged her, stopping her from walking. "It's me, remember." "Of course, Mokuba." Jade smiled. "How can I forget someone like you so easily?" Mokuba let go of Jade and turned to Seiya. "This is your brother, right?" "Yeah, he is. He's only a year older than me though." Jade replied. "I guess, Seto's close by too." "Yeah, ever since yesterday, he never leaves me alone without anyone guarding me." Mokuba pouted. "Mokuba, don't pout. He's probably doing that because he doesn't want to lose you. I bet you're the only family he has left."  
  
"You figured it out so quickly, Jade." Seto walked up to them. "I wonder how you can do that." Jade didn't notice he was looking at her strangely. Jade turned around and started walking again. "Let's just say I can sense things like that. See you tomorrow." Seiya followed behind her. When Seto and Mokuba were far away from them, Seiya grabbed Jade's wrist. She stopped walking again. "Seiya, what the fuck is up with you today?" "Did you see it?" "See what, Seiya?" "Never mind!" "Fine! Don't tell me!"

* * *

Seto and Mokuba headed back to Kaiba manor. "You have a message from Noah." "Great! We haven't heard from him in a while." Mokuba seemed excited.  
  
Noah appeared on Mokuba's laptop. "Mokuba, what's up?" "Nothing. Seto's got stuff to do. Yesterday was weird because a girl named Jade saved me from a gang. Ever since then, Seto's been acted weird." "Really? Since when?" "Yup. Ever since he laid his eyes on Jade yesterday." "I think I know what he's going through. But, I can't tell you now. He might be eavesdropping on this conversation." "Guess, you're right, Noah." "Talk to you later, kay?" "OK."

* * *

Sarah: Cliffhanger! Yay!  
  
Riku: SHIT! JUST HURRY AND TPYE UP THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
  
Yami: -anime sweatdrop- Oh dear. What's going to happen next?  
  
??? girl: HI!  
  
Sarah: Hi Jasmine! What's up?  
  
Jasmine: Nothing. A Yugioh fanfic. Stick with Kingdom hearts and Final Fantasy.  
  
Sarah: She's psycho. Please read and review. 


	2. Memories of the past

_"Yami! Yami!" The girl screamed. "Hurry up, Yami!" "Sister, do I have to come?" Young Yami whined. Yami's sister gave him the 'you-have-to' look. "Yami, soon, you will be Pharaoh of Upper and Lower Egypt. Father wants us at the Temple of Ra soon. Come on!"  
  
But, Yami didn't move. "No, I'm not going." "Sorry, Yami. I know it's against your will. But, it's very important." His sister explained. "I don't know what father wants to talk to us about. But...I fear he will be angered if we don't go there now." "All right, sister. I'll go." Yami and his sister ran to the temple of Ra.  
  
At the temple, they saw their father, the god Horus and the god Ra.  
  
A few years later...  
  
Yami was about 16. He was now Pharaoh of Egypt. "Amenakida!" He yelled. "Sister, where are you?" "Pharaoh Yami, calm down." Her voice rang through his ears. "I'm right behind you, brother. Sometimes, you have to relax."  
  
"How can I relax when darkness is going to be released from the shadow realm?" Yami asked. Amenakida rolled her eyes. "You do have a point. But, at least, try to relax."_  
  
Jade woke up on her warm bed. "That dream...it seemed so real. And the boy, Yami. He looked like Yugi, but a lot older."

* * *

_"Set! Where are you?" A girl asked. "Set!" Set turned and kissed her. "Amenakida, you're not supposed to be here. If your brother finds out, I could have my head cut off." He whispered in her ear. "Set, don't worry. My brother won't find out! That, I'm sure of." Amenakida said. "But if he finds out about our love for each other, the worst might come." Set told her.  
  
"Set, I love you. That's all that matters now." Amenakida embraced him. "Amenakida, I love you too. I fear your brother, Yami, is in the way." Set said, stroking Amenakida's brown hair gently._  
  
Seto Kaiba woke up. 'That was in ancient Egypt. That woman, Ishizu was right. I can trace my origin to ancient Egypt. But, who was that girl, Amenakida? All that I know about her from that dream was she was the Pharaoh's sister and she and I were in love.' "I better get my mind off this for a while."

* * *

_"Hathor, goddess of love, why have you made my sister fall in love with the high priest, Set?" Yami prayed. "Yami, I only did that to help you stop the darkness. Amenakida will be the one to stop him. She will change his mind." Hathor answered. Then, his father, Horus appeared. "Yami, she has the millennium necklace. Does she not?"  
  
"She has the necklace with her always, Father." Yami nodded. "Well, if something goes wrong, the necklace will save her." Horus replied. "True, but... I fear something may go wrong." Yami said not looking at his father. "This was meant to happen. He will challenge you and make you stronger, Yami." Hathor said comfortingly._  
  
"YAMI!" Yugi yelled. Yami appeared as tired as Yugi was. "What now?" "Was that one of your memories?" The younger boy asked. Yami groaned, "I think so. But, I can't really remember anything."  
  
Next day at school...  
  
Jade sat down in seat, looking restless like Yugi and Seto. "Jade, you do look restless. What's wrong?" Marik asked. (Good Marik. Not the evil one. Sorry if he's ooc.) "It's nothing. I'll be fine." Jade replied. 'I can't stop think about the dream.' She could barely stay awake during her classes.  
  
Marik noticed that with her and Seto Kaiba, since they sat next to each other. 'I can't stop thinking about Jade and that dream. I don't understand. The only other person I shared this emotion with was my brother.' Seto shook those thoughts out of his head and concentrated on his schoolwork.  
  
'Set is Kaiba. I'm Yami. But, who was that girl, Amenakida?' Yugi thought. His mind was racing as he thought about the dream and his math work. Tea took a glance at Yugi, Seto and Jade. 'All of them are trying to concentrate on school and something else. I wonder what's going on. They're acting strangly.'  
  
All three almost collapsed before lunch. "What the-? Those three aren't acting like they were yesterday." Joey whispered to Tristan, who nodded. Ryou finished swallowing his sandwich. "They probably have been studying last night or something." He said. "Maybe, but I heard Yugi mutter something about a dream." Tea said to them.  
  
"Heh. You should have see Jade and Kaiba." Tristan said. "They look so tired. I fell sorry for Jade. But, I don't feel sorry for Kaiba." Joey said, gobbling up his food fast. "Don't do that, Joey. You'll be hungry sooner or later." Yugi advised, sitting down next to Tea.  
  
After school....  
  
Jade was walking home alone. "Great, Seiya's flirting again. I am so gonna kill him the next time I see him." "Hey!" Marik popped out from behind and startled her. "What do you want?" Jade asked coldly, still walking.  
  
"I was just wondering. Did you have any weird dreams lately?" He asked. She stopped and spun around, "Why should I tell you?" "Just answer my question." Marik said impatiently. "Yes, I had at least one." Jade started walking again. But, Marik stood in her way.  
  
He came closer to her and she backed away. His lips met hers. In a split second, Marik was on the ground with red mark on his cheek and scars all over his body. Jade looked at him and walked away.  
  
"Brother, was the kiss necessary?" Marik's sister, Ishizu stepped from the shadows. Marik got up and brushed himself off. "No." "Then, why did you do it?" The woman snapped. "Because I...." Ishizu cut off Marik. "Don't tell me you love her. That is exactly what happened in the Great Pharaoh's time. Set and another fought over the Pharaoh's sister, Amenakida." "Sister, but I...." Marik then became silent.  
  
"I saw the entire thing, Marik. I even saw how she beat you up." Ishizu snapped, "That was almost like what Amenakida did." "I know Amenakida is the Pharaoh's sister. Don't tell me she has been reincarnated too." Marik hissed. "Yes, she has." Ishizu said, ignoring her brother. "I told you not to tell me." Marik snapped.

* * *

Sarah: Sorry. I haven't updated in a long time.

Riku: I think I like the First Love story better though.

Yami: Shut up!

Jasmine: No, Yami. You should shut up.

Sarah: EVERYONE, JUST SHUT UP!  
  
Please r&r.


	3. Failed to save him

"That did not just happen the other day." Jade hissed. 'Why did Marik do that? I don't understand why.'

She was walking to her homeroom class. When Jade sat down at her seat, she ignored both Seto and Marik.

'She still hasn't forgiven me. Ishizu's right. She is like the Pharaoh's sister.' Marik thought, looking at her.

'What's with Jade? I bet something happened to her yesterday. I can't get her out of my mind for an odd reason.' Seto tried so hard to get them out of his head, but couldn't.

For hours, Marik tried not to think about Jade but couldn't. 'Do I love her? No, my past is interfering with this.'

-Yugi's conversation with Yami-

Hey Yami! Your sister kinda resembled Jade, you know.

_I noticed. But, I sense something wrong going on with her, Kaiba and Marik. _

Yeah, I guess you're right. I saw Jade give Marik a death glare earlier today.

_I wonder why._

Everyone does. I mean, they sit next to each other. Do you think Marik did something or her?

_Maybe. He can't have brainwashed her by the way she's glaring at him._

Yeah, but. Marik seems distracted today somehow. He kept on glancing at Jade.

That reminds of what happened to my sister, Amenakida. Someone loved her and she loved him back. The priest wasn't the only person who wanted my sister's love. There was another. I can't remember his name though.

Memory's getting hazy again?

Yes. Marik might love Jade. But, Jade doesn't love him back.

I guess you're right.

-End of the conversation-

"That's a weird theory of yours, Yugi." Tea said. "I know." Yugi glanced at Jade, who was walking quickly.

Right after school...

"Hey Jade!" Tea caught up to her; "We need to talk."

"Sure. What about?" Jade and Tea sat down on the bench and starting talking about school. Then, Tea got Jade to talk about Marik. "Marik's selfish all-talk guy." Jade snorted.

"He kept glancing at you during class. Do you know why?" Tea asked.

Jade nodded. "Yes, he might turn into a stalker since I found out he has feelings for me."

"He WHAT?!" A voice from behind them yelled.

"You can come out now, guys." Tea and Jade said in unison. Tristan, Ryou, Joey and Yugi ran out of there.

"We told you it was a bad idea to spy!" Yugi yelled.

"Well, he's not the only one who has feelings for Jade." Ryou said. "Wait, I thought you just said Marik's not the only one?" Jade and Tea asked. "He did say that." Joey replied. "Who is it?" Tristan asked.

"I don't know. It's only a rumor I've heard lately." Ryou answered sadly.

"I gotta go now. Sorry. See ya tomorrow." Jade took off and ran. 'I wonder who they're talking about.'

"Jade! Slow down! Sis, wait for me!" When Jade heard her brother's voice, it only had her run faster.

She stopped when she lost her brother and heard yells. 'This alleyway. It's the same one where I met Mokuba and Seto.' Then, she heard a familiar cry for help from Mokuba. The Stalkers were at it again.

"Mokuba! Hold on!" She shouted, dashing toward the gang.

"Her again." The Leader hissed. "So, you do remember me." Jade's eyes narrowed. "Kill her." The leader ordered. "JADE! NO!" Mokuba shouted. One of the gang members beat Mokuba until he was unconscious.

"Mokuba!" She was caught off guard. Jade was shoved into the ground and severely beaten. "I'm sorry, Mokuba. I could protect you this time your brother wasn't around. I'm so sorry." She whispered. The gang left them for dead and ran off.

Seto was searching the city for Mokuba again like on the day he met Jade. "Where can he be?" He asked himself. When he reached the same alleyway, he saw both Mokuba and Jade, facedown. Blood was everywhere on the ground. "I have to repay her for what she did last time." Seto said, dialing his chauffeur

To pick them up to take them back to Kaiba manor.

Later that day...

Jade woke up in a warm bed. 'Where am I? I remember being beat up badly by those gang members. I tried to save Mokuba.' Mokuba walked into the room. "Hi Jade. I guess you're wondering where we are."

"Yeah, I am." Jade nodded. "You're in Kaiba manor." Mokuba said.

"Mokuba, I need to talk to Jade alone." Seto slowly walked into the room as Mokuba left.

Cliffy. What's Seto gonna talk to Jade about?

Please r&r.


	4. A human emotion

"I did not!" Jade screamed.

"Did so!" Tea retorted.

"Did not!"

"Did so!" And so on...

Ryou sweatdropped. "They've been at it for the last," He checked his watch, "For the last...four hours." Tristan and Joey fell down anime style. Yugi sighed, "Jade's hard to crack, even for Tea."

"Why are we waiting around again?" Tristan complained. "To found out what happened between Kaiba and Jade yesterday." Joey snorted. 'It is true. Kaiba was cold-hearted a day ago. Now, he's different. What the heck happened between those two?' Yugi wondered.

"'Fess up!" Tea shrieked. "Confess what?!" Jade snapped back.

"What happened between you and Kaiba the other day?" Joey asked, wanting to get that over with.

"Like I'll say anything about it." Jade snorted. "Don't tell me you and him...." Tristan just stopped. "No, Tristan. We did not." Jade snapped, walking away from the group.

'What is their problem? Why does Tristan want to know? It's my life.' Jade thought. Without noticing, she bumped into her history teacher, Ishizu. "The one I was looking for. Jade, I need to talk to you."

Later on...

"What happened between you and Kaiba exactly?" Ishizu asked. "Um....you don't want to know." Jade replied nervously. 'Those two are falling in love like Set and Amenakida. Just as I thought.' Ishizu thought, looking at her student.

"_Mokuba, I need to talk to Jade alone." Seto slowly walked into the room as Mokuba left._

"_What is it, Seto?" Jade asked, looking on his face._

_She didn't notice he was getting closer to her. "Thank you." He whispered._

"_For what?" Jade asked. "For saving my little brother. I didn't properly thank you last time." Seto whispered in her ear. "Seto, you don't..." She was cut off when she felt his lips against her. Cold-hearted Seto Kaiba was kissing her. Unexpectedly, Jade was kissing him back. _

"_EWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!! GRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!" Seto's little brother squealed. Seto broke the kiss and ran after Mokuba, who was running like crazy around Kaiba manor. "Why did he do that?" 'Why do I feel this way about him?'_

"I was right." Ishizu muttered. "Did you say something?" Jade asked. Ishizu shook her head. "No. I guess you want to avoid my brother. He'll be here soon." Jade nodded and ran off toward the park again. This time, Yugi and his friends were nowhere to be seen.

"They're gone." Jade said with relief. "Who's gone?" Jade spun around and saw Mokuba. 'Uh-oh. Mokuba's gonna lecture me now.' Jade tried so hard not to roll her eyes.

"Why'd you kiss my big brother?" He asked. "Well, Mokuba. You're too young to understand it." Jade said gently. "Answer my question!" Mokuba shouted.

"You won't understand. Maybe when you're older." Jade said.

Tears formed in Mokuba's eyes and he embraced her. "Thank you, Jade. You're the only other person that made my big brother smile." He said. "You're welcome, Mokuba." Jade whispered.

Mokuba broke away from her and waved goodbye. "Later Jade." Jade smiled and waved back. "Bye!"

When he left, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. "My little brother seems to like you." Seto whispered. "How'd you know I was here?" Jade asked.

"It's obvious, Jade." Seto replied. He gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Let's go somewhere else. I have a feeling we're being watched."

Jade nodded. "Okay." (A/N: Sorry, I've getting writer's block for this and another fic lately. Sorry if Seto Kaiba's out of character now.)

* * *

"Look! I was right." Tea whispered. She, Joey, Tristan, Ryou and Yugi were hiding behind the bushes, watching. "So, there is a relationship between them." Tristan muttered.

"Why would Kaiba fall in love and Jade fall for him?" Joey snorted.

"Maybe fate had something to do with it." Ryou and Yugi said in unison.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tea asked.

'Maybe, Jade is Amenakida's reincarnation.' Yugi grinned. "I think it is a twist of fate."

* * *

Please read and review.


	5. Another memory of the past

Seto and Jade tried not to show their relationship. To them, they thought Ishizu and Mokuba were the only ones who knew. Sadly, they were wrong. Yugi and his friends also knew.

"Aw. Come on, Jade. We saw you and Kaiba, acting all lovely-dovey." Tristan teased. Jade nearly dropped her books. "Shut up now. If you don't, I swear I'm gonna beat you like I did with that gang." She hissed. Tristan took that warning seriously and stopped with the teasing. At school, Kaiba and Jade acted as if they weren't dating at all.

"Okay, they're really good at now showing it." Tea muttered. "Really good. I doubt anyone else will suspect it." Yugi sweatdropped. "Maybe, they want to keep it a secret." Joey said in a very low voice.

Later on at Jade's...

Jade was studying Egyptian history when she heard noise coming from Seiya's room. "... Don't tell me he's..." She ran to that room and knocked once. Someone fell off something or someone. "Seiya! Get out of your room now!" Jade hissed. There was no reply. "Get out of your room, Seiya!"

Then, Seiya let out a string of curse words to cover up one particular noise.

Jade opened the door and saw her brother with a girl his age on top of him. "Oh my God! So, that's what the hell's been going on here in your room." She stormed down the corridor to her room and slammed the door shut. "My brother?! A hooker?! I should have known!! DAMN HIM!" She screamed.

Then, the phone ran. She didn't bother to pick it up from her receiver in front of her. "JADE! IT'S FOR YOU!" Seiya yelled from his room. Jade picked up the line and knew who it was. "Hey Seto. Hold on a sec. My stupid hooker brother is listening." She said in a low voice. Jade covered the receiver with her pillow. "SEIYA! YOU BETTER NOT LISTEN TO A WORD THAT IS MENTION IN THIS COVERSATION!" She shrieked. She picked the phone back up and Seiya got off.

"Sorry, Seiya's kinda nosy."

"_It's okay, Jade. You don't have to apologize." _

"Why'd you call me?"

"_Well, I was going to ask if you would like to come with me and Mokuba to the Egyptian museum. It's Mokuba's idea."_

"I guess that's okay. When?"

"_Tomorrow."_

"Okay. That'll be okay." Jade hesitated. 'Hopefully, I won't run into Marik.'

"_Well, see you then."_

Jade giggled. "Yeah, see ya." He hung up and she put the receiver down. Jade yawned. "I can't wait." Were her last words before she fell asleep.

_An Egyptian girl about her own age was carrying a baby in her arms. Behind her were another girl and guy. "Teana, Jono. Do you think this is a good idea?" The girl holding the baby asked._

_The girl, Teana, nodded. "Yes, it's probably the safest thing right now." She looked at Jono, who agreed. "I agree with Teana, Amenakida. Your child will be safe. The gods will make sure of it."_

_"Kida (A/N: Amenakida's nickname, I'll call her that for short.)? Who is the father?" Teana asked. "Do you really want to know?" Kida asked. Jono and Teana nodded. Kida sighed. "Set, my brother's rival. The priest."_

_"What?!" Jono yelled. Teana shushed him. "We haven't gotten much time now. You want him to live, correct?" Kida nodded. "Yes." Teana left and came back with a reed basket. "Here, you'll need this."_

_Kida took it and put her baby in it. "Aren't you going to name him?" Jono asked. Kida shook her head. "I will let the ones who find him name him."_

_"My son, there is nothing I can give. But, this chance that you may live. I pray we will meet again." Kida sang in a low voice. Jono, Teana and Kida ran quickly to the river, avoiding all the guards in sight._

_When they reached the Nile River, Kida stood near its shore. She lifted the cover of the basket and looked at her son one last time. He had his father's eyes._

_Kida embraced her son and sang something like this,_

Hush now my baby

Be still, love

Don't cry

Sleep as you're rocked by the stream

Sleep and remember my last lullaby

For I'll be with you when you dream

_She put her son back in the basket and kissed his forehead. Kida put the cover back on. Teana was walking toward her but Jono stopped her as he put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head. Kida walked into the river, till she could no longer walk any further_.

River, oh river

Flow gently for me

Such precious cargo you bare

Do you know somewhere he can be free?

River, deliver him there

_She let go of the basket and let it flow along the river. None of the three did anything to stop it. Two tears streaked down Kida's face._

Jade jerked awake. "She had a son with someone named Set. There's a gap in this story. Why is this so confusing?"

* * *

Please r&r.


	6. This is only the beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or my most favorite song of all, Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru. Don't blame me for liking it if you think this song sucks. I'm addicted to Kingdom Hearts as much as I'm addicted to the TV when Yugioh's on. **

Jade was humming the tune of that lullaby she heard in her dreams while walking with Seto and Mokuba to the museum. 'That sounds familiar to me. I can't remember where I've heard it before.' Seto was stunned after that thought.

"Seto, Jade. There's the thing I wanted you to look at." Mokuba pointed at a crystal pyramid in the case in front of them. It had a red eye in the middle of it. "The pyramid of light? The name doesn't really match. It's more like pyramid of the evil eye." Jade said, examining it through the glass. Seto chuckled.

"_Hello, Princess Kida._" Suddenly, everyone was frozen in time except Jade, Seto and Marik, who was close by.

"What the-? Time can't just stop like that! This is impossible!" Seto yelled.

Then, the Pyramid of light's eye began to glitter. "_Princess Kida, Priest Seto and Lord Malik._"

(A/N: Sorry about the Lord Malik thing. I couldn't think of any names. So, I used Marik's dark side's name.)

'Kida? Yami's sister? How?" Marik looked at Jade and instantly knew.

"This is insane, Ishtar. If you think this is a joke!" Seto snapped.

"It's not me. It's the item!" Marik snapped back.

'I am not Kida, whoever she is.' Jade noted mentally.

"_Oh, but you are, girl. You are the Great Pharaoh's sister. Her reincarnation that is._" The voice replied.

"Shut up! I am not!" Jade cried, "I'm not a reincarnation of anybody! Got that?!" She pointed at the pyramid and a burst of energy shot out of her finger. The voice chuckled and the item vanished without a trace.

Seto was stunned after seeing that. 'What was that all about?'

Marik smirked. 'Ishizu was right. That burst of energy was a small amount of Kida's power. She'll learn to use them like the Pharaoh did.' He spun around and walked away from the scene.

"Jade, are you okay?" Seto asked. Soon, everyone was back to normal.

"Kaiba! Mokuba! Jade! What are you all doing here?" All three turned to see Yugi, Tea and Joey, standing there. Neither the Kaibas nor Jade answered. "Oh. I get it now." Joey said sarcastically. Jade shook her head. "Joey, keep your mind out of the gutter. Before Mai, your date, comes." She snapped. Joey froze. "What did you say?"

"Never mind." Jade answered. 'I can see why Seto likes to torture him. He's so gullible.'

"Anyway, we have to go now. See ya." Without another word, Seto, Jade and Mokuba left the museum.

_When you walk away,_

_You don't hear me say, _

"_Please, Oh baby, don't go."_

_Simple and Clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight._

_It's hard to let go._

Later on...

Laughter rang throughout Kaiba manor. Most of the people working there haven't heard Seto Kaiba laugh in years. "He's happy. I wonder how." Many asked. "Maybe it's the girl he's with, Jade. She has cured him of his stone heart." The rest answered.

In Seto's room...

Seto and Jade were playing taboo. Mokuba had gone to bed earlier and Seto offered if Jade could stay the night. And of course, she accepted after Mokuba's persuasion.

It was Seto's turn. He picked three random cards and looked at them. (I know that's not how you play the real taboo. Here's the thing. There's a word on the top and three words below it thatyou shouldn't mention to give away the word.)

"Come on, Seto. We don't have all night." Jade giggled.

"Okay, okay. First word, face." Seto said.

_You've giving me too many things_

_Lately you're all I need _

_You smiled and said,_

"_Don't get me wrong I love you_

_But does that mean I have to meet your father?"_

_When we are older, you'll understand_

_What I meant when I said, "No, I don't think life is quite that simple."_

"I." Jade answered boredly. 'What cards did he get?'

"Second word, Mokuba." Seto chuckled. 'I wonder why I got these cards.'

"Love." Jade answered a little quicker than last time.

(A/N: Everyone can figure this out. This is quite simple really.)

_When you walk away,_

_You don't hear me say, _

"_Please, Oh baby, don't go."_

_Simple and Clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight._

_It's hard to let go._

_The daily things that keep us all busy are confusing me_

_That's when you came to me and said,_

"_Wish I could prove I love you,_

_But does that mean I have walk on water?"_

_When we are older, you'll understand_

_It's enough when I say so,_

_And maybe some things are that simple._

"Last word, brother." Seto smirked and Jade saw it. 'Seto's a brother. Hold on a sec.'

"The last word's you. Put together, the words are 'I love you'." Jade replied quickly.

Seto slightly nodded. "I love you too." He inched closer to Jade, who knew what was going to happen. They kissed. But, this one far surpassed the other one they shared. Both collapsed onto the bed and let go. 'Whoa. Where did that come from?' Both of them thought. But, neither of them knew they were thinking the same thing.

_When you walk away,_

_You don't hear me say, _

"_Please, Oh baby, don't go."_

_Simple and Clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight._

_It's hard to let go._

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't _

_Scare me at all_

Nothing's like before 

"I don't want to lose you or Mokuba." Seto whispered in her ear. "I don't want to lose you too, Seto." Jade whispered back.

Seto embraced her and pulled her toward his body. Jade was close enough to hear both their hearts beat together as one. 'I want to stay like this forever. I don't ever want to leave his arms. Never.'

'Why did I fall in love with Jade that quick? I want to know why.' Both had fallen asleep in each other's arms. (I suck at romance scenes.)

* * *

"At last. The Princess of Egypt, Kida and that Priest Sorcerer, Set are together again. I've waited a millennia for this day to come again. Their offspring will be mine to control. Her power and his power will be intertwined within that child. Then, when I get my hands on the child, this world will fall to ruins and all chosen four will not be able to stop the shadows from coming." The voice came from the pyramid of light. Anubis came forth from it and crackled. "It will all be mine soon. The child, the powers and the entire world will cease to exist." 'If you four thought it was over 5,000 years ago, that was only the beginning."

* * *

Sarah: Anubis is from Yu-Gi-Oh the movie. I've watched it. It was cool and funny in a way.

Riku: Heh. Whatever, I'm leaving.

Yami: Not so fast, Riku.

Jasmine: Yeah, Sarah set an invisible barrier somewhere around here.

Riku: -sweatdrop-

Sarah: -doesn't pay attention to Riku, Yami or Jasmine- Idiots, they're never gonna find my barrier. I can't even find it.

Jasmine: Can you undo that barrier spell thingy though?

Sarah: No.

Yami: Why not?

Sarah: Someone has to find it first.

Riku: -tries to run away, but hits invisible barrier and groans- Found it.

Everyone except Riku: -is laughing-

Sarah: Anyway, Please r&r.


	7. 1000 no kotoba

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or the song 1000 no Kotoba by Koda Kumi. Yes, the Japanese version. I'll put down the translation of the song at the end of this chapter during the usual author talk. I know the song might not fit into the first part of this chapter. **

_Kimi no kotoba wa_

_Yume no yasashisa kana?_

_USO wo zenbu_

_Oikakushiteru_

_ZURUI yo ne_

Jade opened her eyes and darted around. She had heard something strange, a cry of a baby. "Jade, what's wrong?" Seto groaned. "Did you hear it?" Jade asked. Then, both had heard a cry. "_Mama, Papa!_"

"I heard it this time." Seto said, fully conscious and aware. Jade nodded. "That was a voice of a young child. I can tell." "_Mama! Papa!_" A ghostly pale figure of a baby was at the foot of the bed.

_Tabidatsu kimi ni_

_Sameta senaka misete_

_Kiiteita yo_

_Hitori tatakau no?_

_ZURUI yo ne_

Seto looked at Jade. "That ghost thinks we're his parents." Jade stared into the baby's eyes. "No way." She gasped. "What is it, Jade?" Seto questioned, but was ignored. 'It can't be that child that woman Kida had.' Jade pinched herself to see if she was dreaming.

"_Well, well. What is this? The Princess and the Sorcerer together. But sadly, no offspring._" A disembodied voice said.

_"Kaettekuru kara"_

_Oikoshiteyuku kimi no koe_

_Iji hatte_

_Tsuyoi FURI_

_Toki wo modoshite_

_Sakebeba yokatta?_

_Ikanai de to namida koboshitara?_

_Ima wa dekiru _

_Donna koto mo_

"Who's there?" Seto demanded. The baby turned around and saw the voice's owner. "You! Leave my mother and father alone! They did nothing to you, Anubis!" It cried., with tears flowing from it's eyes.

"Ah, but they did. A millennia along with the Pharaoh and a powerful Lord. They sealed me away. You, boy, were born from the union of the Pharaoh's sister and the Sorcerer. They had no intention for your life." Anubis said.

The Dark sorcerer pulled a dagger from his cloak and had it at the boy's neck. "You can't hurt him. He's already dead." Seto snorted. "Wrong, Set. This is the dagger of fate. If this is stabbed through a ghost or spirit, they die a second death." Anubis howled.

"You make me sick." Jade hissed. Seto has her hand in his. Then, a strange power was flowing through him. 'What is this? No, I can't...This can't be.'

_Ienakatta_

_1000 no kotoba wo_

_Haruka na_

_Kimi no senaka ni okuru yo_

_Tsubasa ni kaete_

_Ienakatta_

_1000 no kotoba wa_

_Kizutsuita_

_kimi no senaka ni yorisoi_

_dakishimeru_

"_Anubis, let go of my son!_" Seto said in a doubled voice. Jade cried when a surge of powerful energy rushing through her veins. 'What the-? No, I can't be...Princess Kida. I just can't.' Both Seto and Jade were being controlled by those surges of powerful energy, which turned out to be magic.

"What in the name of Ra is this?" Anubis muttered. 'No, their powers are beginning to awaken. I must take the child from her before it even develops in her embryo by stealing her soul and sending it to the Shadow realm.'

"_You are not harm neither Kida or my son. Now leave!_" Seto said (again in a doubled voice).

"If I do not?" Anubis taunted.

_Yume no tsuduki wa_

_Kimi wo omoinagara_

_Ano hi no koto_

_Wasureta furishite_

_ZURUI yo ne_

"You will die!!" Seto shouted. A huge blast of energy shot out from his hands, straight at Anubis, who vanished without a trace. The baby ghost was gone too. Soon, both were back to normal. But, not that normal.

"You mean to tell me Ishizu was right about my conflict with Yugi can trace back to Egypt and you're part of it too!" Seto was loud, but everyone in Kaiba manor except himself and his girlfriend who actually heard him. Jade sighed. "Seto, please calm down."

_"Tegami wo kaku kara"_

_Shisen sorashita kimi no koe_

_iji hatte_

_Tsuyoi FURI_

_Toki wo modoshite_

_Okoreba yokatta?_

_Matenai yo to kata wo otoshitara?_

_Ima wa dekiru_

_Donna koto mo_

Jade sweatdropped when Seto didn't listen to her. 'Great, he's angry because he doesn't want remember the fact that he was the Sorcerer Priest Set, according to Ishizu. This better make him feel better.'

"Seto?"

He turned to face her and their lips met again.

_Kikoeteru?_

_1000 no kotoba wo_

_Mienai_

_Kimi no senaka ni okuru yo_

_Tsubasa ni kaete_

_Kikoeteru?_

_1000 no kotoba wa_

_Tsukareta_

_Kimi no senaka ni yorisoi_

_Dakishimeru_

Again they had collapsed onto the bed. But it was a while longer before they broke the kiss.

The next day...

Tea and Joey were being nosy when they did three-way with Jade.

-On the phone-

Jade: Argh! Why are you being so nosy?

Joey: Because it's my job.

Tea: Zip it, Joey. Come on, Jade. Give me all the details.

Joey: For Pete's sake, just listen to yourself.

Tea: I am.

Jade: Joey, don't get her temper. I've seen her beat this guy into a bloody pulp.

Joey: Liar! That's not the Tea I know!

Tea: That's true, Joey. I did beat someone to a bloody pulp. If you don't get your sister, Serenity on the line, you'll be forced to hear the "Girl talk".

Joey: NO!

Jade: Get your sister on the line! I want to talk to her besides Tea here!

Joey: Fine. –gets off the line and Serenity takes it-

Serenity: Hello.

Jade: Hi, you must be Serenity. I'm Jade, a friend of Tea, Joey, Tristan and Yugi.

Tea: You forgot to mention the girlfriend of Seto Kaiba.

Serenity: FINALLY! It's about time Kaiba got a girlfriend.

Jade: Okay. Yeah, he's not really that cold-hearted. –sighs-

_Ienakatta_

_1000 no kotoba wo_

_Lalalala.._

_Kimi no senaka ni okuru yo_

_Tsubaksa ni kaete_

Serenity & Tea: It sure does sound like your in love with him.

Joey: Really in love.

All three girls: JOEY!?! Don't listen to our conversation!!!

Yugi: I told you it was a bad idea.

Ryou: I agree with Yugi on this one.

Tristan: Come on, we just want to know what the girls are up too.

Tea: Zip it!

Joey: So, Kaiba and Jade Are truly dating.

Jade: -doesn't flinch- Don't push your luck, Joseph. I might have to beat you and Tristan to bloody pulps seeing that Yugi and Ryou disagreed with you.

Serenity: This is what they get for eavesdropping from Jade? This is worse than my mother's punishments.

Tea: I know.

Jade: Huh? What the-?

Ryou: What?

Jade: Why would Ms. Ishtar, Marik, Seto and Yugi sent me e-mails to meet them in the Domino Park?

Yugi: Well, Ishizu asked me to tell you and Kaiba to meet Marik, her and me there at six tonight.

Tristan: I wonder why.

Tea: You know, I just heard the weirdest rumor about Marik.

Serenity: Yeah, what about him?

Tea: Well, they say that he's been so distant since that day walking to his place, where he eventually ran into Jade.

Yugi: I wonder what happened.

Joey: Hello. Jade's here. Ask her right now.

Jade: Why me? Of all the girls in Domino, why did Marik Ishtar have to kiss me?

Tristan: He what?!

Tea: But, I was before she started dating Kaiba.

Jade: Uh-oh.

Serenity: What?

Jade: I have to go now. The stupid Baka brother wants to use the phone.

Everyone: Ok, see ya at school.

-Off the phone-

Jade tossed it to her brother and walked away to her room so, she could get ready.

'It's 5:30. I should get ready now.' She changed into a black sleeveless tank top, blue jeans and her black stiletto heels. Jade also put on her white coat and left the house from the park.

* * *

Riku: Cliffy.

Kurama: Sarah....

Jasmine: you should give the translation of the lyrics.

Sarah: Okay. Here they are.

All your words

Seem gentle in my dreams.

But they're lies

And I turn away.

You cheater.

You began a journey

Sensing roughness ahead.

It's strange.

Why do you fight alone?

You cheater.

"I'll come back."

Your voice passes me.

Memories grow.

But I'm tough.

Time that's returned

That got away.

I should have yelled don't go, with tears in my eyes

And now

I can't do a thing.

I cannot say

The 1000 words.

Faraway

To your back.

My words can't fly to you.

I cannot say

The 1000 words.

You're wounded

And I can't reach you.

I want to hold you.

The dream goes on

My feelings are for you.

That faraway day

That I want to forget.

You cheater.

"I'll write to you."

Your voice goes away.

Memories grow.

But I'm tough.

Time that's returned

That once left.

Was I to say I couldn't wait that long?

And now

I can't do a thing.

Can you hear it?

My 1000 words.

Reaching to

Your faded away back

On wings.

Can you hear it?

My 1000 words

Your tired back

They reach towards.

I want to hold you.

I could say

The 1000 words.

Lalalala...

They can't seem

To reach you.

Can you hear it?

My 1000 words.

Lalalala...

I want to cuddle up to you.

Lalalalala...

Kurama: I didn't really fit the chapter.

Sarah: I don't care. I like the song.

Riku: Put an Evanescence song later on.

Jasmine: Trust me. She will.

Sarah: Please read and review.


	8. Enter Anubis

Jade walked on until she saw Ishizu, Marik, Yugi and of course, Seto. Like always, her boyfriend ignored Ishizu's lecture. "Well, look who decided to come after all." Marik teased. "Shut your trap before I beat you like last time." Jade snapped back. Ishizu's brother made a face. "Ooh. I guess I should watch my back then." He said sarcastically.

"Quiet! Why are we all here?" Seto demanded. He was definately irritated because of Marik. "Yeah, why?" Yugi questioned. Ishizu sighed. "Kaiba, you recieved something last night, didn't you?" "Yeah." Seto snorted.

"Did you see or hear anything unusual?" Marik asked. Seto didn't answer.

Jade crossed her arms. "Seeing that he won't answer. We both saw a ghostly figure of a baby a couple of months old. Someone wanted to destroy it with something caled the dagger of fate. Then, Seto said something like, 'Anubis, let my son go.'"

"Anubis?!" Ishizu, Marik and Yugi were stunned. "But, he...he's gone. He was....he was destroyed by the Blue Eyes Shining Dragon." Yugi stuttered. "I know what he wants." Marik muttered. All attention was on him. "Anubis wants both Jade and you, Kaiba alive until..." He just stopped.

"Until....what?" Seto questioned quickly.

"Jade already knows what he is talking about." Ishizu said suddenly. Jade took a few steps back and shook her head. 'No, a child. Born of the the union of me and Seto. Like Kida and Set.' Marik groaned. "If you don't get it through to you head, I'll say it. Anubis wants you and Kaiba for a reason. If there is a child of your love, it will have the same potential as your past lives had."

"What?!" Seto yelled. "Quiet down. He'll...." Yugi was cut off. "Find you." Someone finished. Anubis stepped from the shadows with the pyramid of light around his neck. "So, that's where it went." Marik muttered. "Hello Pharaoh. Nice to see you and your sister together again." Anubis greeted.

Yugi switched places with Yami and the golden eye on his forehead remained. "There is no place for you here! Begone!" Yami shouted. From the palm of his hand, a blast of powerful energy shot and barely damaged Anubis. Ishizu gasped. "Yes, his power cannot stop me." The 5,000 year old Dark Sorcerer snorted.

Suddenly, a golden eye like Yami's appeared on Jade's forehead. Now, she was in a dream-like trance. "Now, I will get rid of the rest of you." Anubis yelled. "No, you don't!" Jade cried. Anubis tried to zap the life out of them, but Jade had evaded the blast by creating a barrier around them.

Anubis' eyes narrowed. "Her power is growing in a fast rate. If this keeps up, the child will be even more powerful." Yami pulled out his Duel Monsters deck and Jade pulled out hers. "I summon Dark Magician!" Yami held that card above his head and lightning hit it. The Dark Magician descended from the sky and stood next to Yugi.

"A shadow game?" Ishizu gasped again. 'This can't be good for the Pharaoh and the Princess.' "I summon Dark Magician Girl!" Jade summoned her to her side.

"You two wish to challenge me?" Anubis asked. "What does this look like?" Yami smirked. Jade said nothing. "Very well. I'll play it your way. But, there's something I must do first." Anubis raised his palm and two crystal balls descended from the sky.

"What the-? What are those?" Marik questioned.

Suddenly, Seto and Jade were locked into those spheres. Ishizu's eyes widened. "In this shadow game, you'll be risking the lives of Kaiba and Jade. My Pharaoh, be careful."

"Correct, they will be in the Shadow Realm the entire duel. If you win, they go free. However if you lose, they'll remain in the Shadows until the day a child with will born of their union and the world's end will begin."

* * *

"Set. Wake up!" Someone said gently. Seto groaned. "What now?" "You have to wake up, Set." That same person said gently. Seto opened his eyes and saw a woman that looked like Jade, but appeared to be pregnant. 'Jade? What in the world am I living in now?' He looked around and saw that he lived in Ancient Egypt.

"Kida," A Yugi-like person appeared at the entrance to the room. 'Yugi? Now, what is going on here?' "Yami, I can explain." The woman, Kida said.

"No need, sister. I know." 'Yami' said, trying not to glare at his nemesis. "So, I can trace my roots to here." Seto muttered. "Did you say something, Set?"Kida turned to look at him. Seto shook his head. "No, Kida."

* * *

"Kida," Someone whispered. Jade slowly opened her eyes and found herself in an Egyptian-like room, on a bed. She tried to get up, but couldn't. "Kida, don't get up. You're pregnant, remember?" Teana walked into the room, carring a bowl of water. 'Pregnant? What the-?' Jade looked at her stomach and freaked out. 'Oh my God! You can't be serious. This has to be a crazy dream I'm having! Oh my God! Oh my God!'

She was pregnant. "Teana, how's the Princess?" Jono walked in and leaned against the wall. "I'm awake, you know." Jade snorted.

* * *

Sarah: I have to give an explaination for that whole Seto in Set's place and Jade in Kida's place.

Riku: Don't make me to the explaination.

Sarah: -sighs- I won't. When they were sent to the "Shadow Realm", instead until the duel is won, they are stuck back in time. Seto/Set will probably get Jade/Kida pregnant. Well, Kida is already pregnant. But, Anubis needs the present live child. So, that's that.

Riku: Oh joy. More lectures. I'm stuck in all your author talks and I have to hear all your theories and explainations.

Sarah: Shut up before I make Skye give you a lecture in the story Real Emotion.

Riku: -gulps- I'll be good.

Sarah: Good boy. Fetch! -throws the key to his chains-

Riku: Freedom at last.

Sarah: Fool. Key return to me. -summons back the key-

Riku: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Yami: Heh. I guess she doesn't want you to go.

Sarah: Please read and review.


	9. Reliving their death and the shadow game

Suddenly, Jade felt like she was having a seizure as her surrounding had changed. "What on earth? Again?!?" She felt her stomach and was relieved. 'It was just an illusion. Thank Ra.'

Jade looked around. She was still wearing the Egyptian dress. It was quite dark and there was a full moon above in the sky. "It's beautiful tonight." She whispered, walking toward the Nile River. "Kida!" Someone yelled. Jade turned around. "Seto...Set!" She cried.

Jade was half right.

"Kid...Jade."

"Seto, it is you." Jade embraced him and he wrapped his arms around her too. "Could it be we have their memories mixed up with ours?" Seto questioned. "Maybe..." Jade whispered. In the moonlight, their lips met.

As they did, more memories flooded their minds. That deepened the kiss further. It seemed they could feel exactly what Kida and Set were feeling. Again, the surroundings changed. Unwillingly, they broke the kiss.

"What the-?" Seto said.

They were in the Pharoah's palace and there were guards everywhere.

"There she is! Princess!!!"

The guards siezed Jade and Seto.

"Let us go!!!" She screamed.

"Let go of her!!!" He shouted.

"Throw him in the dungeon with the others," A booming voice commanded, "And bring her to me!" "Yes, my Lord." The guards shoved her into the Throne room.

Sitting on the throne was.... "YOU!!! Anubis, where is my brother, Yami?!?" Jade screamed. Well techincally, it wasn't exactly her talking but the Pharoah's sister. "In the dungeon with Malik and your beloved." Anubis smirked.

"Let them go!!!" She cried. The evil Sorcerer stood up. "Not unless you tell me where you've hidden it!" 'Great, I have no clue to what he's talking about.' Jade gulped.

* * *

The guards threw Seto in the dungeon cell, where Malik and Yami were. "Set, how'd you?" Malik groaned. "Anubis has my sister. Now, all he needs is the child." Yami muttered. "But, is Anubis actually going to hurt her?" Malik asked. Seto rolled his eyes. 'This sounds really stupid.' "I don't think so." 'Great, I'm so clueless here. God!' Seto punched the wall.

"Isis has it. But..." Yami was cut off. "My sister is dead. So, is the child." Malik answered sadly. A pain shot into Seto's heart. "No, not her. Hurry, I have a plan. I need your help." Seto said.

* * *

Later on...

Jade had cuts all over her body. 'This torture. Is this how she died?' Jade thought as Anubis's monster beat her. There was nothing she could do. Not even fight back. "So, this is the end for you, Princess!!!" Anubis shouted.

A blast of blue energy shot out of Anubis's monster: the Blue Eyes shining Dragon's mouth. Jade closed her eyes tightly, preparing for the worst. But, the blast was deflect by a Blue Eyes white Dragon. "SETO!!!" Jade cried.

"JADE!" Seto said with relief in his voice. He ran to her and emabraced her again. "Those two bought you time to get here, didn't they?" Anubis asked. Seto embraced Jade tighter and they both stood up. "Now, you can die together!! ATTACK!!!!"

Blue eyes Shining Dragon destroyed the white Dragon. "This is how they died." Jade said with fear in her eyes. The Dragon sent a blast of powerful energy toward them. When it collided with them, they fell backward. Memories of Kida and Set were flashing before their eyes.

Seto landed face-down and Jade landed face-up. She turned to face Seto, whose hand tried to reach hers. "I love you..." A tear escaped from Jade's eye as she said those words."I love you too..." It was very faint but she still heard Seto.

Then, everything went black.

* * *

Sarah: This Shadow Game's gonna be very different than the usual ones like in the series.

Riku: Just get on with the story.

Yami: yes, please.

Sarah: Fine. Okay, okay. -Not end of the chapter yet-

* * *

Yami opened his eyes and summoned King's knight. Anubis summoned Vorse Raider.

"ATTACK!!!"

Both monster attacked and were destroyed. "Sister, how did they get both get destroyed? King's knight had lower attack points." Marik looked at Ishizu.

"This shadow game is bsaed on will power. It seems they have the same amount of will." Ishizu answered. Marik nodded, showing that he understood.

"I summon Dark Magician Girl!!!"

"I summon Gemini Elf!!" Anubis shouted.

Dark Magician Girl and the Elf attacked each other. But Yami's monster had shattered Anubis's. After that turn, vise versa.

Much later on.... (I'm soooooo lazy to type the entire duel)

Both of them were down to their last monsters: Dark Magician and the Blue Eyes Shining Dragon. "ATTACK!!!" Dark Magician's attack and the Dragon's attack were equally matched at fist. But now, it was pushing Yami's limit. 'I can't give up now. i have to remember who I'm fighting for.' Yami's heart began to pump faster as he yelled,

"This is for my sister and her beloved!!!!" 'Does he have to say that?' Marik sweatdropped. The Shining Dragon was destroyed and was shattered into pieces. "NOOO! This can't be happening again!!!!: Anubis cried as he was sealed into the Pyramid once again by Yami.

As he vanished, Seto and Jade reappeared on the ground. Seto was face-down and Jade was face-up. "They're unconscious. Wonder what happened." Marik said. "We may never know if they ever wake up." Ishizu replied.

* * *

Sarah: Gawd, that was lame.

Riku & Yami: No offense, it was.

Jasmine: We know.

Sarah: Well, at least, I updated, right? Please review!


End file.
